


Winter Bear

by Vivianne2708



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne2708/pseuds/Vivianne2708
Summary: Kurosawa listened to the song “Winter Bear” by V (BTS) while thinking about Adachi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Winter Bear

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this fic is “Winter Bear”, a solo track of V (BTS).

"The flight will depart in about 5 minutes." 

Hearing the announcement of the departure made Kurosawa's heart filled with joy. Few hours more, and then he would be able to see his lover again, at their home. 

The handsome salesman opened his bag, pulled out the airpods that Adachi gave him. He chose a nice song that he has listened to for weeks, while enjoying the view outside the airplane's window. 

🎵She looks like a blue parrot,   
Would you come fly to me?🎵

The melody entangled with the warm husky voice of the male singer, created a beautiful harmony, echoing in Kurosawa's ear. He closed his eyes, smiled softly. Blue parrot is a rare and cute animal, but comparing a girl to a blue parrot is quite weird. However, if it was Adachi... with his adorable round eyes and his casual blue outfits.... then yeah, he indeed looks like a blue parrot. A pretty blue parrot that came fly to Kurosawa. 

🎵 Looks like a winter bear,   
You sleep so happily🎵   
🎵I wish you good night, good night, good night,   
Good night, good night🎵

Kurosawa recalled Adachi's sleeping face, feeing his heart racing faster. The first time he saw it, he wasn't able to sleep whole night, because having such a cute sleeping face is just so illegal. "A winter bear" might not be even cute enough to compare to that. Now, when Kurosawa and Adachi already lived together, that adorable face of Adachi becomes the first thing Kurosawa sees every morning. That innocent, pure and unguarded expression of him always makes Kurosawa’s heart filled with happiness.

🎵 Imagine your face, say hello to me,   
Then all the bad days, they're nothing to me   
🎵With you, ooh~🎵

The long business trip has already drained all Kurosawa’s energy, now the only thing can help him recover is seeing Adachi again. Imagine his smiling face, his soft, gentle voice welcoming him home make Kurosawa feels all of work’s troubles and pressure suddenly gone. All those things are nothing to a smile of Adachi. Seven years of one-sided love, many days apart, are also nothing compared to his current life with Adachi, too. 

🎵 Winter bear,   
Oooh, oooh,   
Sleep like a winter bear🎵 

When the flight landed, it was 11 PM already. He got a cab, can’t wait to get home. But when he opened the door, the house was in completely silent. Adachi was laying on the living room’s sofa, eyes closed. He was holding a manga in his hand, and the pack of snack on the table was still unopened. Maybe the shy angel has fallen asleep while waiting for his lover, that was also illegally cute.

“....Kurosawa?” 

Adachi opened his eyes, sit up and sketched. His soft, black hair covered his forehead, making his white skin stood out even more. Kurosawa hanged his coat, then, with his firm and strong arms, embraced the sleepy boyfriend on the couch. 

“I’m home, Adachi.” 

“Welcome home.” Adachi smiled, hugged him back. Kurosawa kissed Adachi’s forehead, drowning in those pure, big round eyes that only reflected him. The warmth of Adachi makes Kurosawa shuttered, unable to feel the time passing by. 

One moment later, when both of them already together in bed, Adachi curled his head, pressed his forehead againts Kurosawa’s chest. The long, slender fingers carefully stroked Adachi’s hair, eyes lovingly watched the sleeping beauty in his arms. 

🎵 Sleep like a winter bear  
Winter bear~🎵

Sleep tight, my winter bear. Kurosawa thought, and then closed his eyes.


End file.
